This invention relates generally to cooling integrated circuits.
During operation, integrated circuits, such as microprocessors, develop considerable heat. This heat adversely affects the performance of the device. As a result, a variety of cooling techniques are known for cooling integrated circuits.
Microchannels are channels that may be microfabricated during a semiconductor fabrication process. The microchannels may be U-shaped and may be etched into silicon. These microchannels may be generally parallel and each may be less than one hundred microns in width. If the array of microchannels is situated directly atop the heat generating integrated circuit, the circulation of fluid through those microchannels may be effective to cool the integrated circuit.
One problem with such microchannels is that, during heating, bubbles may form in the microchannels. These bubbles may effectively block the flow of fluid through the microchannel. As a result, if enough microchannels become bubble blocked, the integrated circuit is no longer effectively cooled. This is because there is no longer sufficient cooling flow to transfer heat away from the integrated circuit.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to provide microfluidic cooling of integrated circuits.